Le pacte
by Izabel65
Summary: Kate Beckett est morte, abattue par le sniper. Castle n'a pas pu la sauver. Fou de douleur et ivre, il s'apprête à la rejoindre. Mais un bien étrange personnage lui fait alors une proposition qui permettrait à Castle de retrouver la femme qu'il aime. L'écrivain est-il prêt à tout? Va-t-il signer ce pacte?


Voici une petit OS qui fait suite à l'épisode final.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Kate était morte. Elle était morte dans ses bras et il n'avait rien pu faire. Si seulement il avait vu se reflet plus tôt.<em>

_Il jette la bouteille de whisky vide contre le mur. Il se dirige en titubant vers les étagères. Il prend une autre bouteille. Il se laisse glisser le long du mur et reste là, assis sur le sol de la cave du 'Hold Haunt'. _

_L'ivresse et les larmes lui brouillent la vue. Il s'en moque. Inutile de voir pour ouvrir une bouteille et la vider. Il en boit d'un trait un bon quart. Il voit une ombre devant lui, elle s'approche de plus en plus. _

_Il s'essuie les yeux du revers de la main et fixe la personne qui est apparue devant lui. Kate, c'est sa Kate. Elle est si jolie. Elle sourit, elle a l'air heureuse. Quelque part son subconscient lui murmure que c'est un mirage. Que ça ne peut pas être elle. La forme devient floue et disparait._

Non ! Kate reste ! Reste avec moi ! Attend-moi !

_Il vient de prendre une décision. Il va aller la retrouver. Il ne veut pas rester seul. Il ne veut plus écrire. Il ne veut simplement plus vivre sans elle. Il tâtonne un peu autour de lui et il trouve ce qu'il veut. Un morceau de la bouteille brisée. _

_Il vide encore une bonne partie du contenu de la bouteille. Pour se donner du courage ? Oui, peut-être ou alors pour un dernier salut à ce monde vide et triste. Il pose la bouteille. Il raffermit sa prise sur le tesson de verre. Il en approche le bord tranchant de son poignet._

_Il a déjà décrit une telle scène dans un de ses romans. Le médecin auprès duquel il s'était renseigné à l'époque lui avait dit que la plupart des gens se rataient. Ils d'entaillaient pas assez profondément et en général s'abimaient les poignets. C'est pourquoi il appuie fortement et fait un mouvement très lent. _

_Il sent la vie s'écouler lentement hors de son corps. Il n'est pas effrayé, ni particulièrement heureux, il est juste apaisé. Il va fermer les yeux lorsqu'une voix brise le silence. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux argents et toutes vêtue de noir se trouve à ses côtés. Elle le regarde comme fascinée._

- Tu vas donc mourir pour la rejoindre. Intéressant.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis la mort. Tu ris ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Si tu es la mort tu vas pouvoir me dire si je vais la retrouver.

- Oui, en mourant tu la retrouveras. Mais…il y a une autre solution.

- Laquelle ? Tu peux la faire revenir ?

- Quelque chose comme ça.

- Trop tard, il fallait venir plus tôt. Il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir.

Mon petit Richard c'est là où tu fais erreur. Comme tu viens de le dire JE SUIS LA MORT, donc c'est moi qui décide du moment. Et je peux retarder la tienne le temps de signer un pacte tous les deux. _Elle déroule un parchemin devant lui_.

- Quel genre de pacte ?

- Ta vie contre celle de Kate.

- D'accord ! Que dois-je faire ?

- Signe là avec ton sang. _Elle lui tend une plume dont elle a trempée la pointe dans son sang_.

- Ça va être long ?

- Non, bonne nuit Richard.

_Il sent son corps s'engourdir et se retrouve brusquement au cimetière juste avant de voir le reflet. Alors sans réfléchir, il se jette sur Kate au moment même du coup de feu. Il sent une brûlure au torse. Il est touché il le sait. _

_Il est retourné, c'est Kate. Elle est au-dessus de lui et lui parle. Elle est vivante. C'est tout ce qui lui importe. Elle lui a prit la tête entre ses mains et l'oblige à la regarder._

- Reste avec moi Rick ! Tu m'entends, reste avec moi !

_Les mots sont les mêmes._

- Je t'aime Rick. Je t'aime.

_Tous, les rôles sont juste inversés. La mort est là et lui sourit. Elle se tient à leurs côtés._

- Tu partiras bien avant elle. Mais pas tout de suite.

_Il la regarde surpris. Elle lui montre le contrat. Une phrase devient plus lisible que le reste. __**« Je reviendrais chercher l'âme de Richard Alexander Rodgers dans vingt ans jours pour jours ».**_

_Les pleurs de Kate, de sa mère et de sa fille le ramènent à la réalité. Elles sont inquiètent mais lui sait qu'il va vivre. Il essaie de rester lucide mais ça devient difficile. Au prix d'un terrible effort il réussit à parler._

- Je t'aime Kate….ça va aller.


End file.
